childrenoflylythfandomcom-20200214-history
Princes of Hell
The Princes of Hell are the first generation of demons created by Lucifer himself after the creation of Lilith. They were originally generals of his demonic armies, but have since become separated from Hell, opting instead to hide out on Earth. The one known exception to this was Azazel, who remained loyal to Lucifer until his death. However, now it appears that Dagon has taken an interest in Lucifer's child. Early History After creating the first demon, Lilith, Lucifer created the four Princes of Hell as the first generation of demons aside from Lilith. These demons were Lucifer's rightful successors to the throne of Hell and acted as demonic generals. Eventually, three of the Princes, Ramiel, Asmodeus and Dagon lost interest in Lucifer's plans and left Hell to live peacefully on Earth. These Princes of Hell were believed to have been killed afterwards by even the angels, but the demons simply allowed everyone to believe so. However, Azazel remained fanatically devoted to Lucifer and became the Ruler of Hell, setting out to find a way to release Lucifer and begin the Apocalypse. In 1972, Azazel was able to contact Lucifer in his cage from St. Mary's Convent and was given instructions to release Lilith from Hell to find a very special child to act as Lucifer's vessel. Azazel went on to make a series of deals that would allow him to enter the homes of couples with six month old children in ten years time. At the time of fulfilling the deals, Azazel killed several of the mothers if they interrupted him, including Mary Winchester. This set her husband John and his sons Sam and Dean on a path of vengeance. With the help of Jake Talley, Azazel succeeded in releasing Lilith, but was killed by Dean with the Colt. As a testament to his strategic mind as a general of hell's army, Azazel and his master plan, despite his death, was a success; Azazel's ritual prepared Sam's body as Lucifer's vessel, Lilith then broke the seals on Lucifer's cage, freeing the fallen archangel, and thus started the Apocalypse which almost succeeded. Powers and Abilities As some of the first demons ever created, the Princes of Hell are arguably the most powerful demons to ever live. *Demonic Possession - As demons, the Princes of Hell require a vessel to walk the Earth. *Super strength - Azazel enhanced his host's physical strength to a superhuman level, to an even greater extent than most other demons do. Azazel was able to casually snap John's neck and could overpower humans, demons, and even ghosts. *Advanced Telekinesis - Azazel could move people and objects using only his mind. He was very skilled with this ability, able to use it on multiple targets at once, restraining them so they couldn't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, by flicking his wrist. He was able to keep Mary pinned to the ceiling, without even being in the room. *Biokinesis - Azazel demonstrated the ability to psychically injure humans, even inducing fatal internal bleeding with a mere glare. One of the omens of Azazel's arrival also included mass cattle deaths. *Pyrokinesis - Azazel could generate and manipulate fire. His power over fire was extensive enough that he could render entire buildings ablaze in minutes or even seconds. *Immunity - Azazel was immune to several demonic weaknesses: he was immune to holy water, salt and was able to walk on holy ground. Ramiel was immune to devil's trap bullets. *Invulnerability - Princes of Hell cannot be harmed by normal means. The only weapons known to be able to kill them are the Colt, the First Blade, Death's Scythe and the Lance of Michael. Ramiel was immune to demon killing knife and angel blades, however the knife caused him a slight amount of pain. *Immortality - The Princes of Hell are some of the oldest demons to exist, having lived for many millennia. *Resurrection (by deals) - Azazel was able to resurrect dying or dead humans, though he had to first make a deal with a living human, he explicitly stated that he couldn't resurrect people unless a deal was made, dismissing it as "red tape". *Super Stamina - Azazel did not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. *Reality Warping (by deals) - Azazel could alter the world around him in the context of a demonic deal. Unlike all other demons, he did not require a soul to power the deals he made. However, he still had to obey the rules of the demonic soul deals. As he said in reference to Sam's resurrection at the end of Season 2, "You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape--it'll make you nuts." *Teleportation - Azazel could travel instantly from one place to another including Hell and Earth without occupying the space in between, he was quick enough to use this to avoid bullets. He was able to move fast enough to kidnap Sam and remove him in seconds. *Dream Walking - Azazel could enter others' dreams, he used this ability to enter the dreams of his special children when they were asleep in "All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1" and "All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2". He was mentioned as having done so in "Simon Said" and "Hunted". *Weather Manipulation - As great masses of demons can, Azazel's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, massive temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind. *Healing (by deals) - Azazel restored a comatose, dying Dean to full health in "In My Time of Dying" and repaired John's broken neck in "In the Beginning" though in both cases he had to make a deal to do so. *Electrokinesis - Azazel's mere presence caused lights to flicker, electronic devices to go haywire, and clocks to stop. He could also do this at his will. Dagon causing two angels to combust fried a nearby security camera. *Memory Manipulation - Azazel could erase memories as seen when he erased Dean's memories of his near-death experience and John's memories of Azazel killing him. *Super senses - Azazel was able to tell Dean wasn't one of his special Children, simply by smelling his neck. Ramiel also could sense Castiel's "smell". *Flight - When in his disembodied smoke form, Azazel could fly. *Spell Casting - Azazel was able to perform a ritual, by sacrificing a group of nuns, which allowed Lucifer to speak to him while he was still in the Cage. *Molecular Combustion- With a touch, Dagon was able to cause two angels to explode into dust to protect Kelly Kline.